The Number One
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Yuuki Tachimukai siempre creía que él era un perdedor pero una chica de cabello azul siempre lo había visto como el portero número uno y lo apoyaba con esa frase que le daba ganas de luchar y mostrar su valía aunque el infortunio y la decepción estaban a la puerta de la esquina Semi AU, Tachimukai x Haruna
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Yuuki Tachimukai estaba triste, Haruna Otonashi siempre lo consolaba, con un entusiasmo tal que no podía ser fingido, algo que él siempre le agradecía con el corazón. Los sucesos que ocurrieron sus inicios fueron en aquella batalla contra El Instituto Alien esta vez contra Epsilon al mando de Osamu Saginuma que en aquel entonces era Desarm, los Super Once liderados por Endo estaban yendo rumbo a Fukuoka ya que habían oído que su abuelo había dejado otra libreta de técnicas secretas y obviamente un joven era su principal usuario.

Yuuki Tachimukai, de primer año de la secundaria Yokato era el usuario de tan dichosas técnicas, o bueno el muchacho entrenaba duramente para conseguir perfeccionar las técnicas insignias de Daisuke Endo. El castaño esponjosito como uno de los más pequeños de estatura dentro de los aliados de Raimon, era alguien tímido pero con las personas que recién conocía como por ejemplo a Endo al cual admiraba y guardaba respeto, a Haruna le causaba gracia esa tierna pero timida actitud en el mucho sobre todo cuando se puso a marchar como un soldadito.

Era sorprendente como alguien que desempeñaba como centrocampista se había convertido en un gran portero con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación… Sin lugar a dudas para Tachimukai aquellos días donde peleó en Raimon junto a Endo y los demás como en haber conocido a grandes amigos como Tsunami y en su militancia en la selección japonesa en el FFI fue su mejor época, los años de secundaria fueron lo mejor de su existencia contribuyendo sea en su secundaria como representando a su nación.

En esas épocas, sin embargo, a pesar de su buen desempeño siempre se sintió como si estuviera a la sombra de Endo el cual era el líder de aquellos jóvenes hambrientos de gloria, pero para Haruna era diferente.

El primer contacto que la chica tuvo con el mundo del fútbol fue el Raimon y todo lo fue conociendo a través de éste, de manera que, desde su punto de vista, no había jugadores más audaces ni mejores que los que conquistaron el Primer Torneo de Futbol Frontera Japonés, incluyendo a su hermano, Yuuto Kido, estratega del conjunto relámpago aparte de que contribuía como asistente y periodista de ese equipo como participe en sus hazañas.

.

.

.

Era aquella batalla final contra el instituto Alien, Génesis que era el equipo más poderoso como el único que quedaba en pie de los malvados planes de Seijiro Kira. Hiroto su capitán junto con Reina Yagami y Yuu Izuno, que en aquel entonces se llamaban Gran, Ulvida y Wheeze estaban al ataque, el marcador era un 3 a 3, en el segundo tiempo.

La atacante peliceleste del equipo alienígena (Como una de las más buenotas según el criterio de la autora de esta historia), se acercó al área de gol invocando del suelo unos pingüinos con trajes de astronauta mandándolos al aire junto con el balón y desde el aire Hiroto e Izuno hicieron su tiro combinado dando a conocer la técnica de los pingüinos espaciales considerada la técnica más poderosa del máximo equipo extraterrestre.

Tachimukai sin perder la vista del chut extendió sus manos hasta dar un aplauso que al sonar hizo que imágenes doradas de manos cubrían su espalda, nuevamente extendió sus brazos al tiempo que esas miles de manos se desplegaran de su espalda hasta llegar con el balón atrapándolo totalmente aunque no fue nada sencillo debido a que los pingüinos que conformaban la técnica disparada confrontaban contra aquel pliegue de manos.

-P-puedo detenerlo- Apretaba ojos y dientes soportando aquel enorme poder- No voy a permitir… ¡Que Génesis meta otro gol!- Tal como lo exclamó, logró atrapar esa técnica quedando él con el balón entre sus manos… Era el nivel 4 de aquella poderosa técnica hecha por el viejo Daisuke mientras que Hiroto como Yagami estaban perplejos, atónitos y aterrados.

Tachimukai en menos de un solo partido logró evolucionar su técnica volviéndose más fuerte hasta diría que en aquel entonces logró superar a Endo… Era una locura para no creerse los límites de aquel pequeño portero y en fue en ese momento donde una de las tres managers del Raimon salió fuera del banco y en menos de nada gritó efusiva.

– ¡Tachimukai eres el número uno! –Era lo que le gritaba la segunda asistente del conjunto relámpago al portero titular cuando lo veía atajar un tiro de quien fuera–. ¡Bien hecho, Tachimukai!

– ¡Gracias, Haruna-san! –respondía el portero con una sonrisa mientras que Tsunami y Endou se acercaban para felicitarle por su logro pero el joven portero estaba viendo fijamente a su amiga peliazul, solo eran amigos pero ignoraban que con el pasar de los tiempos esos sentimientos leves de amistad se volvían latentes hasta volverse algo más.

.

.

.

Pero conforme fueron pasando los días y éstos se convirtieron en semanas en aquellos días donde peleaba representando a Japón ante el mundo, Tachimukai fue acostumbrándose más y más al apoyo de esa locuaz adolescente de ojos verdes como gafitas rojas sobre su cabeza. Conforme iba prestándole mayor atención, el pequeño castaño se dio cuenta de que Haruna estaba enamorada de Gouenji, con la fuerza del primer amor que sólo son capaces de sentir las adolescentes y, sin poder evitarlo, Yuuki sintió una punzada de tristeza y compasión por sí mismo, algo que solía experimentar con mucha frecuencia cuando se comparaba con alguien que sabía que era superior a él y ese alguien para su desgracia era su ídolo e inspiración, Satoru Endo.

Lo extraño del asunto es que habitualmente esa inferioridad moral la sentía cuando Endo era su compañero de armas y le tocaba suplantarlo, pero en esta ocasión no sentía hacia Gouenji el mismo tipo de inferioridad pues ésta no se relacionaba a su habilidad para jugar fútbol sino a su capacidad para despertar la admiración de una chica. Era un sentimiento extraño que Tachimukai no lograba comprender pero, tal y como hacía cada vez que sentía que no estaba a la altura de Endo, lo enterró muy dentro de su corazón.

Sin embargo, a pesar de saber que la admiración que Haruna sentía por él no se igualaba a la que mostraba por el goleador de fuego, el castaño esponjoso no dejaba de agradecer los "¡Eres el número uno!" que ella soltaba cuando lo veía entrenar o jugar sea como portero o como centrocampo, eran su motivo para seguir esforzándose al máximo.

Tachimukai no era consciente de lo mucho que la peliazul influía en su bienestar psicológico hasta una tarde, cuando Japón ya había ganado aquel cruel pero sufrido partido contra Qatar, partido donde jugó por primera como defensa en el segundo tiempo reemplazando a su mejor amigo Tsunami que se desmayó debido al inclemente calor como lo era de ventaja para el onceavo catarí aunque después de aquello ganaron 3 a 2, logrando llegar a las finales donde se enfrentarían a Corea del Sur.

Era en aquellas horas de la tarde en la que vio a Haruna llorando a las afueras del estadio, de hecho, no parecía la misma chica que lo animaba en ocasiones. Él se acercó con cautela, porque nunca había consolado a una muchacha llorosa y porque realmente sentía que no tenía derecho a perturbar su intimidad, pero también lo hizo con mucha determinación pues lo puso mal el verla tan afligida, lo que lo hizo llegar a la conclusión de que no podía marcharse y dejarla sola.

– ¿Estás bien, Haruna-san? –preguntó Tachimukai, con reserva–. ¿Te sientes mal o te duele algo?

– Sí –gimoteó la peliazul, sin mirarlo–. Me duele mucho aquí…

– ¿En dónde? –Inexperto como era en los asuntos sentimentales, Yuuki se desconcertó–. ¿Te llevo a la enfermería?

– Aquí. –Otonashi se señaló el centro del pecho, el lugar en donde creía que estaba el corazón, aunque se equivocaba, por supuesto–. Me duele mucho aquí, en el corazón…

– ¡Ah! –El castaño esponjoso se preocupó–. ¡Es algo serio entonces! ¡Debemos ir al hospital cuanto antes, podrías tener una enfermedad grave!

– No es algo grave –negó la segunda gerente, sin dejar de sollozar–. Sólo me duele el corazón porque Gouenji ama a Natsumi. ¿No es hermoso?

Al decirlo derramó más lágrimas y enterró la cara entre las manos, arrojando luz sobre las dudas del portero. Hasta un inexperto despistado como Tachimukai podía darse cuenta de que los males de Haruna provenían no de un problema físico sino de uno sentimental. Tratando de ayudar, el muchacho palmeó con cierto cariño la cabeza de la chica, lo cual ella interpretó como un permiso otorgado para echarse a sus brazos a llorar desconsoladamente.

El número 20 de la selección japonesa sintió cómo se le subía la sangre a la cara mientras pensaba en qué carajos hacer con esa chiquilla alegre que en esos momentos tenía el corazón roto y que se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero una vocecilla interior le dijo que actuara como lo hacía siempre, como un sustituto, así que confortó a Otonashi lo mejor que pudo, diciéndole las frases que solía decirse a sí mismo cada noche frente al espejo.

– Todo va a estar bien –susurró–. Mañana será un nuevo día… Ya sabes cómo esa canción

-…

-Es un ending de un anime que veía cuando era un niño, sé que es tonto pero trataré de ayudarte… Espero que no te burles de mí

La chica asintió y en ese momento el chico comenzó a cantar uno de los dos Endings de la mítica serie Ashita no Joe

-Al partir en solitario…- Comenzó a cantar torpemente mientras mantenía la cabeza de la muchacha contra su pecho- Cada día encontrarás, que no hay lugar para tristezas, tu camino irás abriendo

Y luego el coro

\- Cuando no puedas llorar, cuando estés muy solo... Y todo sea oscuridad, tendrás que seguir… Mañana habrá un nuevo sol, olvida el ayer... Y aunque caigas una y otra vez, no te detengas jamás

Paró e intentó memorizarse la última parte

\- Mañana habrá un nuevo sol, olvida el ayer... Y aunque caigas una y otra vez, no te detengas jamás… Jamás.

No duraron así más de cinco o diez minutos, pero fueron más que suficientes para que Haruna se sintiera mejor. Ella, sin previo aviso, se separó de Tachimukai con cierta brusquedad, se secó las lágrimas con los dedos y balbuceó una incomprensible despedida antes de salir corriendo con rumbo a quién sabe dónde.

Yuuki soltó un suspiro prolongado de compasión pues entendía bien que ella quisiera estar sola, y la comprendía por la simple razón de que a él también se le había roto el corazón al conocer el motivo por el que ella lloraba.

.

.

.

Otonashi no apareció para los entrenamientos vespertinos de la selección juvenil. Kidou, quien ayudaba a adiestrar a los novatos jugadores como también el líder estratega de la selección, le preguntó al entrenador Kudou por su hermana menor y él le respondió que no había llegado todavía. Lo más raro de todo fue la reacción que tuvo el estratega como número 14 ante esta pregunta aparentemente insignificante, pues su ánimo cambió al verse opacado por una sombra de compasión que se posó sobre sus ojos.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Kidou? –le preguntó Endo que notaba la actitud reciente de su amigo–. Te noto algo extraño.

– Estoy bien. –El joven de googles esbozó una sonrisa leve–. Sigamos practicando- Por alguna extraña razón miró de reojo a Gouenji como si quisiera matarlo a golpes pero en eso salió Fudou con su altanería diciendo otra de sus frases burlescas haciendo enfadar al estratega para luego ser éste apartado de Endo con tal de proseguir con la practica

Las otras dos chicas, Aki y Fuyuka también estaban con una cara tenue después de todo no habían sabido nada de su amiga y ni siquiera ella les dijo alguna razón, causa, motivo o circunstancia por la cual repentinamente se estaría ausentando de la selección hasta Anteojos extrañaba su presencia como Kogure el cual le hacía en ocasiones algunas bromas.

Durante el resto de la tarde Haruna no apareció y Tachimukai estaba seguro de que Kidou, su hermano mayor sabía la causa. Pero la mala dicha no duró mucho porque a los dos días, cuando Haruna reapareció, no dio muestras de recordar la tarde en la que Yuuki la consoló, pero retomó su costumbre de animarlo cada vez que él hacía su Mano Invencible.

– ¡Eres el número uno, Tachimukai! –le gritaba la peliazul, tras lo cual esbozaba una sonrisa radiante.

El castaño esponjoso sentía que en esa dulce sonrisa estaba todo el agradecimiento que él merecía y necesitaba.


	2. Chapter 2

De nuevo aquellos días de inferioridad y mediocridad volvieron… Él fue titular de los Super Once de Japón jugando ahora como el portero por razones desconocidas aparte del hecho de que el propio Endo estaba en la banca mientras que Kidou era el capitán en reemplazo del viejo líder del Raimon y su rival final eran los Dragones de Fuego de Corea del Sur.

Haruna, fiel a sus costumbres, siguió dándole su apoyo, aun cuando se hizo evidente que Yuuki nunca alcanzaría el nivel que tenía Endo, el portero más grande de Japón. En aquel partido no pudo demostrar del todo su valor pues en el primer partido que jugó como seleccionado fue vapuleado por dos goles a manos de la ofensiva de Afuro Terumi "Aphodite", Nagumo y Suzuno.

Su técnica más poderosa, la Mano Invencible no funcionó ante el despliegue ofensivo de los coreanos y para colmo ya transcurridos los primeros 10 0 20 minutos del segundo tiempo, Endo entró como tal para llevarse la victoria pero no fue nada sencillo debido a las tácticas y poderosas estrategias de Choi Chang Soo, el capitán del onceavo coreano.

Aquella frase cuando fue a la banca, "Confío en ti, capitán" aparte de su ceño fruncido más que unas palabras de agradecimiento como de suerte eran… Lo que sentía en estos momentos, dudas y frustraciones… Odiaba y despreciaba a Endo… Fudou en los entrenamientos lo tildó como "La perra de Endo" y en efecto lo era… Era la sombra y era su perra violable y de la cual su ídolo se ensañaría de la peor manera.

Desde aquella final contra Corea, aquel infernal como cruel partido donde los japoneses se llevaron la victoria representando a Asia y Oceanía en el Futbol Fronteras Internacional, Tachimukai veía cómo, con cada día que pasaba, Satoru Endo, su ídolo como su inspiración se transformaba en el portero más promisorio del país, y sin importar cuándo se esforzara, Yuuki sentía que la distancia entre él y ese brillante guardameta se hacía cada vez más abismal.

Aun así, nunca dejó de dar su mayor esfuerzo y peleó con todo… O mejor solo quedó con el culo sentado en el banco viendo como ese hijo de puta de Endo se lucía ante Inglaterra, el primer partido debut de los japoneses donde a duras penas (Como siempre) derrotaron a los ingleses y para empeorar su autoestima, Endo se sacó del culo otra técnica… La mano ultradimensional.

(Nota: Por alguna extraña razón Endou le copió a Genda, su técnica Muralla Luminosa)

Ni modo, tenía que felicitar a Endo con palabras bonitas las cuales camuflaban su posible desprecio a aquel chico que lo inspiraba por siempre… No solo tenía sentimientos negativos hacia el portero pues no faltaba el desgraciado que lo arruinaba todo… En el camerino, Kogure, el Bart Simpson Japonés, con su mirada traviesa y malévola dijo a modo de burla…

-Oye Tachimukai, tú no tienes técnicas propias, si no que se las has copiado todas a Endo

Una risita de ese enano de porquería y fue ahí donde todo empezó a desmoronarse en el castaño… Para superarse a sí mismo como a Endou debía crear como despertar una nueva técnica y la clave sería aquella negatividad que lo invadía dentro suyo, tenía que descubrir y crear su técnica propia y quizás… Tan solo quizás… Como sea, ese enano azul y el retrasado de bandana anaranjada se iban a enterar.

Ya llegó el motherfucking Tachimukai, hijos de su puta madre

.

.

.

Era día libre donde todos los miembros de la selección de Japón andaban de lo lindo y gozando super hello el día mientras que Tachimukai se andaba cagando a punta de balonazos, atajadas, voladas y golpes hasta quedarse todo sucio, sudoroso y quizás bien mamado como buen material para las fujoshis.

(Nota: Para las fujoshis que leen esto, si es que siguen existiendo en el fandom, ¿A quién querría tirarse a un uke todo bien mamado y fornido?)

Una tarde cualquiera, frustrado por tantas derrotas y denotando su desprecio e impotencia hacia Endo como su malestar ante las palabras de Kogure, se quedó a solas en el campo de entrenamiento de la selección nipona, en la isla Liocott con la finalidad de practicar con la máquina que arroja balones, tratando de recordar los consejos que Tsunami le dio en las muchas ocasiones en las que el pequeño portero estuvo practicando arduamente para perfeccionar la Mano Invencible. Sin embargo, tras cuarenta y cinco minutos de entrenamiento intensivo, Yuuki sintió que no podía más y se dejó caer al suelo.

– Mierda… Soy un mediocre –musitó Tachimukau, cerrando los ojos sintiendo que estos iban a sudar en cualquier momento–. Fudo tenía razón… Jamás estaré a la altura de Endo… Sigo siendo su perra

– ¡Vamos, Tachimukai, no te rindas! –Gritó una voz femenina–. ¡Eres el número uno!

El portero abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se incorporó para ver a la persona que lo había regañado. Parada en el borde del campo, atrás de las rejas, llevando su uniforme deportivo verde de tono claro y un par de balones en las manos, estaba Haruna Otonashi con un pequeño gesto de enfado.

– ¡Ah, Haruna! –exclamó Tachimukai–. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

– El suficiente –Respondió ella, a las grandes risas–. ¡No debes darte por vencido, tienes que seguir practicando! Recuerda que Endo nunca se rindió y seguramente está dando todo de sí en este torneo, así que debes levantarte e imitarlo.

– ¿Imitarlo? ¿Para qué? –Bufó el castaño esponjoso, cabizbajo–. Nunca estaré a su altura.

– ¿Y eso qué? –Replicó la peliazul, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. ¿Por qué te comparas con él, en primer lugar? Endo es bueno, sí, pero tú también puedes serlo si te esfuerzas, en ninguna parte está escrito que tú no puedas superarlo alguna vez.

– Pero… –comenzó a decir Yuuki, perplejo.

– Mírame y aprende de mí, yo sabía que no tenía una oportunidad con Gouenji porque Natsumi es mejor que yo y aun así intenté acercarme a él –lo interrumpió Haruna, tras lo cual se sonrojó y le mostró la lengua–. Si yo pude ser así de tonta, seguro que tú puedes aspirar a ser mejor que Endo.

– Gracias, Haruna-san. –Tachimukai sonrió, agradecido–. ¿Por qué me apoyas tanto?

– Porque, desde que te conocí, me di cuenta de que tienes algo indispensable para ser el mejor: perseverancia –Ella sonrió con picardía–. Endo podrá ser bueno, pero él nació con talento y eso le resta puntos porque todo le va a salir bien por naturaleza. En cambio, lo que has conseguido tú ha sido a base de perseverancia y esfuerzo, y eso te hace ser mucho mejor que él. No lo olvides, Tachimukai: ¡Eres el número uno!

La chica se fue corriendo sin darle oportunidad de responder, dejando al pequeño portero con la emoción pintada en el rostro y en el corazón el deseo de seguirlo intentando. Haruna tenía razón al decir que, si bien él no tenía el talento de Endo, sí poseía mucha perseverancia y ésa era su mejor cualidad, así que decidió que continuaría luchando pues dentro de poco se daría el segundo partido del Grupo A contra Argentina y Yuuki quería ser uno de los once titulares por Michiya "Soy un aburrido" Kudou para dicho partido.

Después de eso, Haruna volvió para traerle algo de tomar para el joven portero que agradecido dejó que la peliazul se sentara a su lado para contarle lo que lo aquejaba, poniéndose en estado emo haciendo que la segunda manager se encabronada y ahora nivel Dios cuando supo que Kogure contribuyó al mal de su amigo con esas palabras de "Copiar a Endo"

La chica completamente furiosa jaló de las orejas al pequeño peliazul y le exigió muy a su modo unas disculpas hacia el portero pues no era un secreto para nadie que la única persona en aplacar al bromista era y será Haruna quién demostraba tener una ley de hierro hacia el enano azul, un poco más y ya sería una especie de Kidou 2.0 o en el peor casos una Kageyama Waifu.

Después de eso el propio Kogure (Fue sincero pero tuvo que ayudar a regañadientes), Kabeyama, Kurimatsu (Que fueron metiches pero dispuestos a ayudar a su amigo) y Haruna decidieron ayudar a su amigo para encontrar y crear su propia técnica especial aunque también con el motivo que entre los cuatro cursaban el primer año de secundaria y más tarde, el mejor amigo surfista que todos queremos tener, Tsunami se unió para ayudar a su amigo del alma, su porterito como cariñosamente lo llamaba decidió ayudarlo para su ardua tarea.

.

.

.

(Nota antes de narrar: Todo es culpa de Kageyama)

A último momento, a un día antes, el partido contra los argentinos tuvo que realizarse y lo peor de todo… Los Super Once de Japón tenían que jugar sin Endo, Kido, Fudo y Sakuma, y para empeorar aún más las cosas, el entrenador Kudo no estaba dirigiéndolos en esa ocasión… Tenían que valerse por sí mismos para enfrentarse con los albicelestes, Kazemaru tomó el liderazgo y Tachimukai automáticamente era el portero titular… Sólo él y nadie más.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, en el partido contra Argentina la situación tampoco fue buena para Tachimukai. Quizás finalmente perfeccionó la Mano Diabólica (Gracias a las palabras de aliento de Tobitaka) pero… Los medios de comunicación como la prensa relacionada sea al FFI o al balompié general (Sobre todo los medios argentinos que usaron la burla desmedida como descarada) criticaron su actuación…

Su actuación no fue lo suficientemente aceptable como para afianzarlo en el puesto de portero a pesar de que Endo estuvo ausente junto con el Trío Imperial (Kido, Fudo y Sakuma), aparte de que Kazemaru se lesionó y Hiroto tomó su lugar como capitán aunque lograron derrotar a las tácticas defensivas del conjunto argentino liderado por Teres Tolué, sin mencionar que entre Toramaru, Gouenji y Hiroto crearon su técnica Gran Fuego que les permitió el único tanto nipón.

Japón dejó escapar tres puntos y todo fue su culpa…

Después de aquella triste derrota el capitán argentino le iba a dar la mano a alguien tan admirable como Tachimukai e incluso Leone Batigo, el que le anotó los dos tantos le iba a dar la mano pero el pobre muchacho les dio un manotazo e irse de largo al camerino donde según palabras de terceros lo vieron llorar desgarradoramente.

Su gran oportunidad la tuvo en ese partido, la cual dejó escapar a pesar de su determinación; si bien evitó que Argentina no anotara más goles, Tachimukai permitió que le anotaran en dos ocasiones, de manera automática, según los medios (Sobre todo los argentinos) Yuuki Tachimukai demostró que no estaba al nivel que Japón requería para llegar a enfrentarse a países tan fuertes como Italia y Brasil.

Esto deprimió al castaño esponjoso más de lo que deseaba, sobre todo porque no tuvo oportunidad de volver a jugar de manera regular. Sin embargo, fue Haruna que, como siempre, logró sacar al portero de la tristeza con su carácter alegre y su determinación de ayudar al combinado japonés en la medida de sus posibilidades en su condición de gerente.

– ¡No te deprimas, Tachimukai-kun, tú hiciste un gran trabajo! –le dijo la chica en uno de esos días anteriores al enfrentamiento contra Estados Unidos, es decir contra Ichinose y Domon–. Sin ti, Japón no habría descubierto y roto la defensiva de Argentina ni tampoco habrías perfeccionado la Mano Diabólica, así que adjudícate esos detalles como unas victorias y considéralas como tuyas.

La chica colocó sus manos sobre los hombros mientras sus verdes ojos brillaban de orgullo… Fue lo más hermoso que Yuuki habría visto en su corta vida.

-No fueron ni Kazemaru ni Hiroto ni todo el equipo quienes los dieron todo, fuiste tú el que más dio de todo para perfeccionar esa técnica y no dejar que Argentina anotara más goles; y fuiste sólo tú quien defendió la portería aunque la derrota fuese segura y sin ti Japón no seguiría luchando en el Futbol Fronteras Internacional, así que no te deprimas y en vez de eso siéntete orgulloso.

-Gracias, Haruna-chan. -A esas alturas, ellos se llevaban lo suficientemente bien como para que ella le permitiera a Tachimukai el llamarla por su nombre de pila-. Siempre sabes qué decir cuando me siento mal.

Ella le sonrió y él sintió removerse algo en su corazón, pues en ese momento le pareció que se veía hermosa, con ese cabello azul corto y esos verdes oscuros aparte de sus gafitas rojas sobre su frente o puestas, por alguna razón le daba aires de que era una periodista profesional y alguien más adulta y eso que ambos tenían 13 años.

Una vez más, Tachimukai tuvo que reconocer, una vez más, que fueron las palabras de Haruna lo que le impidieron el sentirse indigno de recibir los elogios de ganador, gracias a ella estaba consciente de que él también aportó, en mayor o menor medida, a la hazaña del equipo japonés en aplastar la defensiva argentina.

A partir de ese momento, los caminos de Tachimukai y Haruna no se cruzaron tanto como él hubiera deseado, con ella ocupando su tiempo como manager y él entrenando arduamente, a pesar de lo cual siempre encontraron la forma de seguir en contacto. Se había establecido ya que la frase "¡Eres el número uno!" fuese su forma personal de saludo, un grito de guerra que ella decía cada vez que se veían.

El castaño solía recordar esto antes de cada partido, sin darse cuenta por completo de que ya llevaba muchos meses recordando a Haruna como algo más que la asistente del Raimon como de los Super Once de Japón que lo apoyó durante tanto tiempo.

Pero por cada aliento, siempre la desgracia tocaba a las puertas de su vida y le hacían darse cuenta de que estar "Convocado" en la selección japonesa fuera un gravísimo error a sus 13 años y que la amistad "Forjada" era eso… Nada.


	3. Chapter 3

Lastimosamente no fue ni siquiera titular en los partidos siguientes, ni contra el Orfeo de Italia, ni contra Brasil y ni siquiera en la final contra los Pequeños Gigantes de Congo donde obviamente Endo más que llevarse la gloria y la victoria, se llevaba las bragas como la virginidad de Natsumi, causando que su amistad con Gouenji se fuera a la mismísima mierda…

Aquella batalla contra los demonios de la isla…

Fue integrante del equipo blanco liderado por Kidou… Haruna fue secuestrada por el grupo de demonios que habitaban la isla y hacían al pie de la letra de secuestrar como dar como esposas y como sacrificio a dos doncellas vírgenes para el despertar de su dios y que mejores que Haruna y Rika.

Como se dijo, él era el portero del equipo blanco el cual se enfrentaba a la secta de demonios liderados por Desuta él cual tomó la mano de Haruna en matrimonio y la ofreció en sacrificio. La misión de ese equipo era salvar a Otonashi antes de que la mataran para lograr el despertar de aquel dios de la isla.

El equipo en sí era compuesto por Tachimukai como portero; Teres, Tsunami y Tobitaka como defensas; Fudo, Mark, Sakuma y Kido como centrocampos; y Gouenji , Dylan y Toramaru como delanteros y teniendo como capitán al propio Kido.

(Nota: Según en el videojuego Inazuma Eleven 3, Haruna declinó la propuesta de Desuta y tomó la posición de defensa… Si se hubiera hecho así en el anime, seguramente Fudo se encabronaría contra la peliazul por haberlo humillado, hubiera sido bueno de ver)

Como era de esperarse el partido fue sufrido (Como todas las veces), Tachimukai recibió dos anotaciones a manos de Desuta y ante la mirada dolente de Haruna… Por cierto usando ese vestido spandex de chica demonio lucía muy bonita y hasta diría que ella era muy sexy… Mientras que Kido estaba con una mirada asesina después de haberles ganado a los demonios, Tachimukai como todo héroe quería llevarse a Haruna entre brazos pero el estratega, el chico de googles se interpuso en su camino.

Sus ojos rojos miraban con desdén al joven portero de ojos azules… Era como una advertencia de "Si te metes con mi imouto te rompo toda la madre" y en efecto el estratega se la llevó cual príncipe lleva a su princesa dejando al pobre Tachimukai desolado y claro, Fudo burlándose de él a sus espaldas y a los segundos Tsunami animaba con su sonrisa grande como enérgica y Tobitaka sonriendo de manera leve pero era eso… Lástima.

Quizás todos los Super Once de Japón pudieran ser grandes amigos como compañeros de equipo pero a las espaldas entre sí, todos ellos decían mierdas de otros o ellos eran más mierdas. Habían amistades pero solo pocas y mínimas… No todos podían ser amigos y las diferencias se hacían notar, su inferioridad ante Endo, las burlas de Fudou, las bromas y comentarios de Kogure, la mirada denigrante de Kido…

Le hicieron darse cuenta de que la amistad en ocasiones es una ilusión, la gran amistad que se forjaba o se presumía era superficial, lo único sincero que logró era su fuerte amistad con Tsunami y el apoyo constante de Haruna… Nada más que eso y de los demás que logró… Nada, toda esa época de la isla Liocott fue para nada, fue convocado para nada y perfeccionó como creó su propia técnica para nada… Todo eso fue para nada hasta diría que para nada abrazó el fútbol, si hubiera sido adivino hubiera estado siguiendo en Fukuoka entrenando con su equipo de Yokato… Más que la perra de Endo era el rellenuto del grupo hasta diría que era un elemento de utilería dentro de la selección nipona.

Sin duda alguna, Inazuma Japón fue el más grande asco de su vida y desde entonces rechazó ser convocado en convocatorias internacionales en años posteriores.

.

.

.

**Nota: Lo siguiente que escribiré es invención mía pero es pegada a la cronología de la serie, es decir, los sucesos siguientes ocurren un año después del final de la serie. Como sabemos Tachimukai como Kogure son los capitanes de sus equipos, Yokato y Manyuuji respectivamente y que Toramaru es el nuevo goleador estrella del Raimon por toda la secundaria como el detalle de que Kurimatsu es el nuevo capitán; Kabeyama, Shourinji y Shido siguen jugando pero ahora en tercer año de secundaria y Haruna es la nueva líder de las gerentes (O quizás la única manager) aunque también sería preferible que jugara en el Raimon como centrocampista y estratega del equipo.**

**Aunque a mi criterio, el instituto imperial sería el equipo llamado el Verdadero Instituto Imperial (Aquel equipo con quien Raimon se enfrentó en los capítulos 37 y 38 de la serie original), liderado ahora por Fudo, con Genda y Sakuma obviamente, Tobitaka jugaría en el Raimon como defensa o quizás crearía su equipo de futbol, lo mismo que Touko aunque fuese opcional que jugara en un propio equipo, el instituto Alien serían un equipo como tal con Hiroto, Midorikawa, Saginuma, Nagumo y Suzuno, sin olvidar a la buenota de Reina en sus filas y dirigidos por Hitomiko y quizás incluiría a los personajes de Ares y Orión sobre todo a Inakuni Raimon con Asuto al mando y con personalidad, obviamente.**

.

.

.

Un año después en el futbol frontera japonés…

Él era capitán de su equipo… Y todo eso fue su culpa

Eran los cuartos de final del torneo de fútbol frontera nacional, en donde el Yokato se había enfrentado al Instituto Imperial liderado por Fudo por el pase a la semifinal. El partido había acabado y, si bien el Yokato había vencido, lo había hecho a un costo muy alto.

Yuuki Tachimukai era el capitán de Yokato y como tal era su responsabilidad de llevar a su equipo a la victoria y ahora nuevamente estaba en estado crítico, el castaño ahora de 14 años llevaba en el alma el peso de saber que no fue capaz de mantener el marcador que tanto trabajo le costó conseguir, partido sufrido como siempre con un marcador de 4 a 3.

A pesar del triunfo del conjunto representante de Fukuoka, Tachimukai se sentía derrotado e incapaz de levantar la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría ver a sus senpais y kouhais a la cara y decirle que, por su culpa, Yokato estuvo a punto de perder a manos del instituto imperial? Y para peor de todo, Endo estaba en la tribuna y Tsunami también… Una vez más el trauma de ser un completo estúpido e inútil volvió.

Al final de cuentas y de la manera más sufrida el Yokato se impuso al Nuevo Instituto Imperial, pero tuvieron que sufrir mucho en el proceso porque Tachimukai a pesar de haber mostrado su valía como su técnica Mano Diabólica la pudo alcanzar a nivel 3, no fue capaz de contener los ataques de Fudo y compañía dejándose anotar tres veces.

Era lo mismo de siempre ahora con Fudo, el ahora capitán del instituto imperial le daba la mano cuando estaban en camerinos pero… El agradecimiento fue un escupitajo en la cara, ¿Cómo puedes darle la mano a alguien que te tildó de perra en muchas ocasiones? Quizás Fudo cambió para bien y ya era una buena persona pero el daño estaba hecho, así que a la mierda la cordialidad.

Una vez más Tachimukai estaba en el estadio donde disputó ese encuentro, solo estaba él y nadie más… Después de todo en realidad toda su carrera fue así, solo y con las pocas personas que lo apoyaban y acompañaban en la cancha pero habría posibilidades de que solo menos o más de la mitad de su equipo lo hacían de manera artificial.

– Soy un fracaso –musitó Tachimukai, contemplando la estrellas–. Chicos, Tsunami… Endo… Perdónenme por no haber podido proteger la portería tan bien… Tal como lo hizo… ENDO- En esa última parte lo hizo apretando los dientes y con una mirada furica pues una vez más su ídolo e inspiración, si es que ya lo era sí le estaba restregando sus logros en la cara.

Hubiera jurado que se imaginó a Endo burlándose de él o quizás gozando lo lindo de su vida mientras tenía un harem de chicas bonitas y hermosas, todas en ropa interior, traje de baño y hasta lencería… Sin duda Endo ya era la persona que más odiaba profundamente y se maldecía por haberse inspirado en ese canalla como en haber dejado de ser centro campo… O quizás de ese maldito deporte que solo le trajo desdichas a su corta vida.

Él se encontraba sentado frente a uno de los arcos del estadio, el que no fue capaz de proteger. Los cuidadores del lugar lo vieron tan deprimido que le permitieron quedarse, aunque Tachimukai sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerle frente a la realidad, no podía permanecer ahí para siempre.

Lo que más le dolía era saber que pasó casi cien minutos de su existencia bloqueando con una destreza increíble los tiros y técnicas de Fudou y del conjunto de los imperiales, y permitiendo que sus amigos y equipo se pusieran al frente con tres goles, sólo hicieron falta cinco minutos para que el Yokato lograra romper el empate de tres goles, pero a pesar de ello los mismos medios (Y para desgracia los medios internacionales) calificaron su actuación ahora como mala.

Era triste que momentos antes del partido que juró ante Tsunami, el viejo director y a todo su onceavo a mandar. que no permitiría que nadie rompiera el cerco de la portería del conjunto de Fukuoka, pero como se mencionó, le anotaron tres goles. Yuuki se preguntó, por quién sabe cuánta ocasión, cuál era el caso de continuar en este miserable deporte si no era capaz de reaccionar en los momentos importantes ni siquiera de ser alguien que no era.

Estaba decidido, iba a mandar todo la mierda…

– Tal vez debería de renunciar –Exclamó, esperando que la tribuna vacía lo apoyara en su decisión.

– Eso jamás –lo reprendió una voz de mujer, una que era muy conocida para él–. ¡Eres el número uno! ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Era una chica de cabello azul, unos googles rojos sobre la cabeza y la ropa deportiva azul de Raimon con el trueno estampado sin mencionar que tenía una venda en su mejilla izquierda. Era Haruna Otonashi, ahora actualmente la centrocampista, estratega como número 14 del conjunto relámpago y capitana suplente, con su cabello corto y sus alegres ojos verdes.

La chica venía de reposar luego de un arduo como cruel partido contra otro equipo más poderoso en el torneo de este año y obviamente el Raimon ganó de manera bastante sufrida, por algo tenía la venda en su mejilla. La ahora joven centrocampista caminó hacia él, dejándose caer a su lado sobre el pasto húmedo.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste entrar? –Le preguntó Yuuki, asombrado–. ¿Y cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

\- Porque te conozco. –Haruna se encogió de hombros–. ¿Y qué más da cómo entré? Lo importante es que estoy aquí porque otra vez estás diciendo tonterías, Tachimukai-kun.

-No fui capaz de… -Comenzó a decir él, pero ella lo calló poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

\- Fuiste capaz de conseguir que Yokato se llevara la victoria y es suficiente –Replicó la chica–. Es todo lo que importa ahora. Endo sabrá apreciar tu esfuerzo, estoy segura de ello, pues en los tres años que llevo estando con ustedes, jamás he visto que te trate como un fracasado, así que deja de comportarte como si lo fueras y empieza a creer más en ti mismo. ¡Eres el número uno, Yuuki!

La joven nunca lo había llamado por su nombre de pila y que lo hiciera por primera vez en ese momento fue algo que le hizo entender al castaño esponjoso el por qué ella confiaba tanto en sus capacidades. Sabía que Haruna tenía razón, que Endo jamás le reclamaría por su actuación (Todo lo contrario, lo más seguro es que lo apoyaría) y que, tal y como ella lo había dicho, lo que contaba era que Yokato había ganado el partido contra uno de los favoritos y ahora era de los cuatro mejores del certamen nacional.

Sin embargo, en ese momento el portero fue incapaz de dar una respuesta y, en vez de hacerlo, recargó la cabeza contra el pecho de la peliazul; ella lo abrazó en silencio y lo besó con ternura en los labios, para después permitir que Yuuki soltara de una vez y para siempre todas sus inseguridades, confiando en que, muy pronto, él se viera a sí mismo como ella lo había visto desde que lo conoció, como el portero número uno de todo Japón...


End file.
